


Requiem for Summer

by Matloc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, tw purple prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy piece about rain and cuddling in bed.</p><p>[because it's storming really hard over here whoop whoop]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem for Summer

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some fluff I wanted to purge out of my system because I'm trying to finish a long WIP, about 6k words written and only 30% complete story-wise /CREYES

Inspired by [Roy Kim's 가을에](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p72drSSffXg) that actually has nothing to do with rain or cuddling lol 8D but it sets the mood perfectly, so you bbies should definitely listen to it. The song is so sweet it made this fic sound 300% fluffier in my head, Roy Kim stop your magic gdi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** Requiem for Summer **

 

 

The sky roared angrily after a flash lit up the darkest corners of the city. It had been raining cats and dogs non-stop since the afternoon, as if the final school bell had unwittingly invoked the eternal wrath of the gods.

Seirin’s basketball club had to cut its practice session short, seeing its members rushing out with umbrellas, or makeshift ones from schoolbags, in fear that the growing storm might persist into the break of twilight.

That was all Kuroko managed to recall when he woke up in a bed that wasn’t his own.

Kuroko had found himself sinking in an endless expanse of dark violet, which illuminated in disjointed staccatos. His mind in a sleepy daze; only when the scent – of the earth, of the trees, and of the grass – hit his nose, wet and murky, and only when the cold crept up his spine like the fingers of a playful lover, did he hear the constant drumming of the rain.

And it was only then did he feel the brush of skin against skin kindling a warmth from within, and found himself leaning into it. Trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes, he tilted his head up only to see a pair of heterochromatic eyes staring down at him, dark and trenchant. Recognition set in, and Kuroko thought his shifting about must have woken his partner up.

“Sorry, Aka…shi-kun,” Kuroko broke off into a yawn, his voice sounding hoarse.

“Shhh.” The other kissed into his hair, gently tugging the smaller body closer until a messy crown of blue rested on his chest. “You didn’t wake me.” Akashi’s murmur was low and clear, resonating through bones and sinew as Kuroko felt himself melt into the voice.

(He made a mental note to ask Akashi to stop watching him sleep because it was starting to get mildly creepy.)

“Go back to sleep, Tetsuya,” came the magic words, cascading softly like snow, burying Kuroko’s senses back into the inertia of dreams. Nestled in the warmth of his lover’s arms, and in the comfort of fingers gently threading through his hair, Kuroko let the rhythm of a steady heartbeat lull him to sleep.

And as the world turned to grey, the sky sang once more a requiem for summer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble raises so many questions: what is Akashi doing in Tokyo and why is Kuroko at Akashi's place, was he kidnapped by Akashi? did Kuroko drop by for a surprise visit?? are thEY SLEEPING NEKKID??? will Akashi really concede to Kuroko's request and stop being creepy???? we will never know


End file.
